


Pumpkins Scream In The Dead Of Night

by littlespacecadet



Series: The 2018 Voltron Games: Spooky Edition [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Keith is a vampire, M/M, hunk is also an angel, lance is an angel, this is literally seven hundred words of nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 18:30:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16434593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlespacecadet/pseuds/littlespacecadet
Summary: Halloween is the time for creatures to be themselves. Lance takes advantage. It's hard keeping your wings cooped up all the time.





	Pumpkins Scream In The Dead Of Night

“Come on, Keith! Halloween is the only time of year we get to let loose and  _ not _ cause a panic.”

 

Keith laughs. “I figured you’d take this opportunity to  _ spread your wings _ , so to speak.”

 

And spread his wings he did. Lance groomed his snow-white feathers, double checking the gold adornments hadn’t been hung askew. Some on his second set of wings were tangled up in each other, but he quickly amended that. He applied a sprinkle of glitter to the wings at his hips.

 

“Was that a joke?” Lance raised an eyebrow in mock-surprise. “Did you just make a joke? It wasn’t funny, by the way, but A for effort.”

 

Keith rolled his eyes. “Are you finished?”

 

“Making fun of you? Never.”

 

“Are you finished getting dressed?” Keith clarified. “I’ve been ready for the past hour. If you don’t hurry up, it’ll be too late to do anything.”

 

“You’re only ready because you’re wearing what you always wear. Really, Keith? Hasn’t the bad-boy-punk-emo-vampire trope been done to death?” Lance deadpanned. “Besides, this level of style takes time. I can do things fast or I can do them well. I choose to do them well.”

 

“And that takes two hours?”

 

“Precisely.” Lance turned to the hallway mirror to quadruple check his make-up.

 

“Lance, you look  _ fine _ .”

 

“You’re damn right I’m fine. Fine as hell.”

 

“Ironic.”

 

“Oh, hush.” Lance turned away from the mirror, placing a hand on his waist. “Seriously, though. How do I look?”

 

Keith stared at Lance. His white, gold-trimmed backless halter top shirt paired with tight black leather pants that had strips of fabric that went over his hip wings in an x-formation before rejoining the rest of his pants, and those  _ heels _ . He looked… heavenly. 

 

“You look angelic.”

 

“Another pun. You are on fire tonight.”

 

“Yeah, let’s hope not,” he snickered. He held open the door. “After you.”

  
  
  


“Hunk!” Upon spotting him, Lance jumped into his best friends arms, the other man easily catching him. “I didn’t know you were coming to this party!”

 

Hunk ran a hand through his hair, his Earthen wings ruffled slightly. “Well, I know you. You’re going to hit as many Halloween parties as you can. I figured I could catch you at one. You never get to let your wings out.”

 

Lance wrapped his arms around Hunk’s neck, pouting in Keith’s direction. “At least  _ someone _ understands”

 

Keith laughed. “I understand perfectly fine, Lance. But it shouldn’t take  _ two goddamn hours _ to get ready.”

 

“Only two?” Hunk looked surprised. “Man, you got lucky. I remember once last year, he wouldn’t leave his room for five hours. ‘I can do it fast or I can do it well’ is what I remember you saying.”

 

“It’s my motto.”

 

“What’s a motto?” 

 

“Nothing, what’s a motto with you?” Lance grinned. “I’m sorry, I never thought I’d ever get to make that joke.”

 

Hunk rolled his eyes. “Please, I handed it to you on a silver platter.”

 

“Disney buds?”

 

“Disney buds.”

 

“Not that this isn’t entertaining to watch, but can you please put my boyfriend down?” Keith grinned wryly. 

 

“Oh! Right! Sorry!” Hunk set Lance down. “I didn’t even notice I was still holding him.”

 

Lance pouted. “I didn’t mind.”

 

“I would carry you if you asked,” Keith snickered.

 

“I  _ have _ asked.” Lance’s pout deepened impossibly. “You always say no.”

 

Keith shrugged. “That’s because you always ask in  _ broad daylight _ . I can’t see anything in those sunhats you got me already. I don’t want to  _ drop  _ you.”

 

“Keith, honey.” Lance draped his arms around Keith’s shoulders. “You’re a vampire. I’ve seen you stop a  _ bus _ with your  _ pinky _ . I don’t think you  _ could  _ drop me.”

 

He shrugged again. “Still.”

 

Lance groaned, rolling his eyes. He turned back to Hunk, quickly changing topics. “Do you know how many  _ compliments _ I’ve gotten in the past hour?  _ How much candy I’ve collected? _ ”

 

“Oh, no. Is your ego finally too big to fit through the door?” Hunk joked good-naturedly.

 

“Please, I was hoping a fellow angel would understand the need to be out.” Lance fluttered his wings, grinned brightly. 

 

“Lance, you are the most flamboyant person I have  _ ever _ met. I don’t think anyone could truly understand your ways.” Hunk elbowed Keith. “He’s come close, though.”

 

“Is that a compliment?” Keith snorted, elbowing him back.

 

Lance, gasped. “Insinuating that it isn’t? Keith! You wound me.” He draped himself on the nearest couch. “I think I’ll just perish here then.”

 

“Excellent. I get to go home early.”

 

Lance sat up, hand to his heart. “Rude! You’re just jealous because we’ve seen eight different ‘vampires’ with your  _ exact  _ outfit on.”

 

Hunk burst out laughing.

 

Keith blushed. “These are literally my normal clothes. It’s not my fault all these people are  _ terrible. _ ”

 

“Keith, are you being melodramatic? I think Lance has rubbed off on you.”

 

“Oh, be quiet, Cherubim.”

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot to do this and wrote nonsense in like an hour forgive me


End file.
